


Skin Tight

by Bangcock



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Partial Nudity, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangcock/pseuds/Bangcock





	Skin Tight

 

 It was a cold day in Australia and they were about to shoot another video like usual in Max's backyard. Ian was decked out in his alien morph suit while Joji in his Pink Guy outfit Ian couldn't help but stare at his friend whenever Joji wasn't looking he would take looks scanning his body like a perverted boy staring at some girl's ass luckily he wasn't getting hard, again like usual. "ALRIGHT BOYS, lets shoot another fucking vid!" Max yelled pulling out his hand camera from the table on the patio "i'm so excited." Ian sneered making a obvious 'callback' to his old video while Joji took a quick swig of a coke drinking the rest and smashing it "Let's make those preteens laugh for the money." Joji laughed as he went to stand next to Ian on the lawn part of yard "Ok but first i have to set this shit up." they both rolled their eyes.

Ian felt drops of water feel up his nose and looked up noticing how gray the clouds were, it was raining. It miraculously took the others a few moments to realize that though but it was a little too late as Joji was fucking completely soaked shivering a bit "Fuck noo." Joji whined quickly getting to the patio for cover with the others. "well looks like a bit of change of plans we'll have to do this tomorrow" Max instructed putting the camera back into a case and  putting other things away on the patio table but Ian was a bit preoccupied not listening to Max's words but focused on the tight pink suit that stuck to Joji's skin not leaving much to the imagination.

Ian didn't want to look like a gay retard from staring so he adjusted his sight to the rain pouring down while Joji got up and pulled back the hood of the morph suit letting his hair drip onto his face "be right back gotta change so I don't die from the flu." Joji said waving his hand leaving out the screen door towards the bathroom. Ian was already flustered as it is yet he couldn't miss such opportunity "heyyy Max could I uh go get some towels for the other stuff in the rain?" Ian asked innocently "yeah sure dog." Max said seemingly busy putting wires away and what not. Ian nodded and went through the screen door tiptoeing to the bathroom looking around making sure he wasn't noticeable

 

"He's thirsty as fuck." Max said to himself.

Ian kneeled at the edge of the door opening it slightly with a finger since he never locks and peered in slightly. Joji was in the middle of pulling his arms out of the wet sleeves which caused the pink material to fall to his waist revealing his chest more, Ian's heart thumped faster as he peered in a bit more interested in what came next he felt like he was in a strip club. Joji hummed the John Cena theme as he shook out of the material and pulling his legs out finally which exposed him in his long boxers and a jungle of leg hair. Ian was fully immersed repeating the word "come on" but only moving his lips he now felt like throwing money at him.

 

"enjoying the show?" Joji laughed turning his head to the door looking at Ian making him look like a deer in headlights "Shit I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have uh-" Ian stuttered apologizing standing up from his kneeling position "y'know Ian.." Joji began to say closing his eyes walking towards him a bit "you're kinda cute for a little bitch."Joji said looking at him smirking causing Ian to blush deeply putting his head in Joji's chest giggling a bit "that sounded so bad dude.." Ian giggled ignoring his embarrassment and the fact he was laughing on Joji's bare chest "Listen I tried give me some fucking credit." Joji laughed warmly in defeat petting Ian's hair slightly for a couple moments then pushing him out the door "Now let me get dressed man c'mon" said closing the door almost before saying a final message to Ian "after that we could do some real faggy shit though."and then the door closed shut and locked.

Ian stood there in awe for a few seconds and smiled "til' then." Ian said as he went to the kitchen to get the towels from the cabinets.

 


End file.
